The present invention relates to tube connectors. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to connectors for securing a pair of tubes in end-to-end configuration, or for securing three or more tubes radiating from the connector in one or more planes. Such connectors might have application in shelving, metal framework such as scaffolding, and furniture construction for example.
Known connectors for securing tubes in end-to-end configuration can be complex in design and implementation.